The present invention relates to a device for extracting a substance for the preparation of a drink.
A device is already known for extracting closed flexible bags containing at least one substance for the preparation of a drink. International Patent Application WO 94/02059 discloses a device comprising an upper piece equipped with means intended to perforate the upper face of the bag, a lower piece possessing elements in relief and recessed elements constituting the flow zone, and fixing means fixing the said upper and lower pieces solidly together. The problem with this device is that the lower and upper pieces are not linked together, which may cause the following problem: the movable part is lowered onto the fixed part, but it is lowered insufficiently far, which may result in the fixing means not locking the upper part/lower part assembly. This would make it impossible to extract the bags. Thus, improvements in this type device are needed.
The invention relates to a device for extracting a substance for preparing a drink, preferably for making individual cups of coffee. A preferred embodiment of the device comprises first and second support members that are pivotally connected together at a support pivot axis. The support members have an open position for receiving the substance between the support members and a closed position in which the support members cooperatively define an extraction cavity therebetween. A liquid intake is associated with the extraction cavity for feeding a liquid into the cavity for mixing with the substance to form a beverage mixture. A fluid exit is associated with the extraction cavity for extracting the mixture and is preferably disposed for extracting the mixture from below the extraction cavity. A linkage is operatively associated with the support members for moving the members relative to each other between the open and closed positions.
The linkage preferably comprises an operation lever pivotally connected to the second support member at a lever pivot axis,. The linkage also has a traction arm pivotally connected to the first support member at a traction pivot axis. The traction arm is connected to the operation lever at a connection pivot axis for controlling opening and closing movement of the support members between the open and closed positions upon movement of the operation lever. The lever is disposed on the same side of the support pivot as the extraction cavity such that both are accessible to a user from the same side.
Preferably, the extraction cavity is configured for receiving a package containing the substance and for opening the package for introducing the liquid and extracting the mixture therefrom. The linkage is configured and the pivot axes disposed such that the traction, lever, and connection pivots axes are aligned with each other at an aligned position during the opening and closing movement. With the support members in the closed position, the connection pivot axis is disposed further from the support pivot axis than a plane defined between the traction and lever pivot axes.
The preferred lever comprises a handle disposed at an angle about the lever pivot axis from the connection pivot axis. The connection pivot axis is preferably movable towards and away from the support pivot axis.
In the preferred embodiment, the support members have a front oriented in a direction extending from the support pivot axis toward the extraction cavity, and a rear oriented in an opposite direction from the front. The operation lever comprises a handle configured for operation and manipulation by a user for opening and closing the support members, with the handle being disposed in front of the extraction cavity with the support members in the closed position. The handle is disposed above the extraction cavity in with the support members in the open position, and the linkage is configured such that the handle rotates around the extraction cavity during movement of the support members between the open and closed positions. The handle is also preferably disposed in a plane extending between the extraction cavity and the support pivot with the support members in the open position. The extraction cavity has a center, and the traction and lever pivot axes are disposed behind the center of the extraction cavity.
At least one of the support members preferably includes a linkage portion that is connected to the linkage, a cavity portion defining part of the cavity in the closed position, and a spherical joint rotationally connecting the cavity portion to the linkage portion for enabling the cavity portion to rotate for receiving the substance and aligning against the other of the support members in the closed position. One of the support members also is preferably fixed against rotation.
A heater disposed upstream of the liquid intake is configured for heating the liquid, which preferably comprises water. The preferred lever comprises first and second levers pivotably connected to the second support portion at the lever pivot axis, and the traction arm comprises first and second traction arms pivotally connected to the first support member at a traction pivot axis and to the first and second levers, respectively, at the traction pivot axis.
In an embodiment of the device, a cavity portion cooperates with the first support member to define an extraction cavity therebetween with the support members in the closed position. The cavity is configured for receiving the substance with the support members in the open position. Additionally, a spherical joint rotationally connects the cavity portion to second support member for enabling the cavity portion to rotate for receiving the substance and aligning against the other of the support members in the closed position. Preferably, the extraction cavity is configured for receiving a capsule containing the substance, and the liquid intake is configured for injecting the liquid into the capsule in the extraction cavity, with the fluid exit configured for opening the capsule for extracting the beverage mixture.